From the Stars
by Dark-Infinities
Summary: While escaping from the OZ attack in the desert Duo and Quatre are pulled from their universe by an interdimensional foe threatens the universes of both the Gundams and the Sailor Senshi.


**DARK -INFINITIES here providing yet another crossover fanfiction to the public after taking a look at many others that feature Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon together I've decided to do one that involves the pairing that isn't done as much however you have to figure that one out for yourselves ;)**

**As you already know Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon is not owned by me but by the respective owners and creators who did...um...well create them however the two OCs Deucalion and Pyrrha are mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Unseen by the prying eyes of the public and at the foot of Tokyo Tower, several tan robed figures stood watching as a dark crystalline growth slowly engulf the structure before them. "We need more energy if we are to fulfil our goals" one of the hooded figures said impatiently turning to the other.

The leader of the group nodded "Yes however this world is too content and thus they lack the sufficient gaps in their hearts to create strong beings." The other said bringing up a map of the world they were on. "What we need are people who have suffered greatly so that when that group 'cures' them there will be enough energy released for us to collect." The second figure stated walking up to the crystalline structure and running a gentle hand along the smooth features of the black glass like stone.

The first figure brought down her hood revealing a white haired woman with pointed ears and short hair. "But Deucalion there are still so many different universes to choose from." She reasoned trying to think of somewhere they could call upon suitable victims for their plans.

The second smirked from under his hood "Pyrrha there is but one dimension that is in chaos with so many ripe for the taking." He said slyly as the crystal showed the images of a war being fought on many fronts including space itself until finally the crystal rested on a battle being fought in the middle of the desert with an aircraft heading away from it. "These two will do nicely." The smirk turned into a predatory grin as he leaned forward getting a good look at the targets that the crystal had chosen "Let us begin the ceremony." Deucalion ordered his followers to stand in a circle around the base of the tower and soon their chant although unheard by the people of the world they were on still filled the night air. In mid-verse of the mantra the air began to crackle and cloud as electricity arced along the outside of Tokyo Tower until eventually a powerful blast of white hot energy shot into the heavens to seek out its intended target.

With the battle now behind them Duo closed the ramp of the transport plane and made his way to join his fellow Gundam pilot in the cockpit only to turn to look at his mobile suit once "I wish we could have done more to help them Deathscythe." He said in a sombre tone and then opened the door to the cockpit of the aircraft. "So Quatre where are we headed to now? We can't exactly land this thing just anywhere you now and it doesn't help that we're sitting ducks if OZ decides to use this oversized thing for target practice." He said taking the co-pilot's seat and regaining his jovial behaviour.

The blonde nodded in agreement at Duo's comment "We're headed north to Jordan. My family has mansion there that we can use until we can figure out what to do next." He said thoughtfully as he concentrated on flying the large jet transport.

The brunette huffed at the lack of action they were taking "Yeah well I'm not exactly a fan of waiting around soooo…if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a nap." He said putting his feet up and brought his black cap over his face.

Quatre couldn't help but be amused by Duo's laid back attitude and again nodded, truth be told he wanted to be doing more but because they didn't know what stance the colonies were taking they couldn't rush into things recklessly and once again put them in danger and it frustrated him. As the night dragged on and their intended destination was within sight the cockpit of the transport plane suddenly bathed in a blinding light "Hey Duo are you awake?" Quatre shouted in panic struggling to keep the plane level while trying to figure out what was going on and see through the white light.

"Of course I am! What the hell is going on here?" he replied covering his eyes.

All the blonde could do was shake his head "I don't know but I think we're about to find out." He said with finality as the light began to fade and found themselves approaching a runway in the middle of the night. "Where are we?" Quatre squinted at the runway lights wondering if they overshot their intended destination.

"Tower to Unidentified Aircraft you have not been given permission to land, cease your approach at once." The control tower at Tokyo International Airport announced to the two Gundam pilots. "If you continue your approach you will be considered terrorists." There was a pause as the staff on duty began to call the JASDF.

Duo's cornflower blue eyes opened wide incredulously as he recognised the language that was being used. "WHAT? How the hell did we end up in Japan?" he shouted slamming his hands on the arms of his seat.

The heir to the Winner fortune shook his head "I don't know but we better do as he says." He said a little shaken up that they had somehow found themselves where the weren't supposed to be and pulled back on the control column and narrowly missed colliding with a 767 that was still waiting on the tarmac.

The near collision shocked the people in the control tower of Haneda Airport as they were both astounded by the piloting skills of the pilot and also concerned that they were indeed dealing with a terrorist attack and it was then that the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force F-15js entered the scene. "Echo 3 to Haneda Tower we're on approach from the north and we've got radar confirmation on the target over." Said the lead fighter of the 305th Tactical Fighter Squadron that had scrambled from Ibaraki Airport.

"We've confirmed your approach Echo 3, you're target attempted to make a forced landing and are now heading east." The tower replied.

The Wing leader nodded at the update "Rodger Tower we're heading to intercept, out." The three F-15Js veered left and headed for the transport plane that the two Gundam pilots were using since their escape from the OZ forces that had attacked them in the desert not to long ago.

"Captain do you see what I see? Where'd this thing come from?" one of the pilots said in disbelief wondering who had made an aircraft with the jet engines above the wings.

The squadron commander nodded then narrowed his eyes "I do but that doesn't matter now. FOX-1!"

"FOX-2!"

"FOX-4!" The pilots shouted launching their missiles at the transport.

"Crap! We've got incoming." Duo shouted deploying the transport plane's countermeasures, which fired a series of flares from the side of the plane to throw off the missile's lock on their aircraft.

Quatre gritted his teeth in frustration as he struggled to maintain of the aircraft as he veered it on a steep descent angle to try avoid getting another missile lock from their pursuers however in the back of his mind he knew whatever he did was going to be futile in the end "Duo get to your Gundam I'll try to keep their attention while you escape." He said trying to be the one to make the noble sacrifice.

The braided youth grabbed Quatre by the collar and stared into his eyes fiercely "Oh no you're not! We don't have time to be playing games man, just switch the plane to autopilot and if you're worried about anyone following us let me handle it okay?" he said letting go of the blonde's shirt making him fall back onto the pilot's chair.

"You're right Duo, I'm sorry." He said with an apologetic smile on his face and flipped the autopilot on the console then made his way with Duo to their Gundams stored in the cargo hold.

The fighter group circled around for another pass and opened fire with their guns rained a deadly barrage of lead across the transport piercing the engines, cockpit and the cargo hold which sent the craft crashing on the surface of Tokyo Bay. As the remains of the plane began to sink beneath the cold waves two giant machines effortlessly slipped out of the wreckage and carefully made their way to shore.

Dressed in sailor suits on top of one of the many high rise office buildings in Tokyo the Sailor Senshi had once again defeated a monster summoned by other worldly powers and bore witness to the show that had played out in middle of the bay. "I wonder what that was all about?" Rei wondered walking near the edge of the building placing a hand on her hip.

Ami followed and activated visor and watched as the Japanese F-15s soared off back to their airbase "Whatever it was about it seems to be over now." She deactivated her computer and turned to the group.

"Should we investigate?" Makoto asked turning her eyes to the ocean wondering about what had just happened in the air.

Bored and tired the blonde leader of the Sailor Senshi waved her hand out as she yawned out loud "I'm sure we'll hear about it tomorrow on the news. Let's go home already." She walked to the fire exit on the roof.

"Usagi is right if we remain here for too long we'll only wind up attracting attention to ourselves especially after that display out in the bay and it isn't any of our business." Their white feline advisor said to the group who looked at each other then shrugged they were all tired and needed a good nights rest and soon followed their blonde haired companion down stairs.


End file.
